


Wedding vows

by Isaac_Axel



Series: DDH RP fics rewritten [1]
Category: Danganronpa; darkened hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: https://youtu.be/upqiE7jy1W4it fits but so doeshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H7BaXWeCg0
Series: DDH RP fics rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Wedding vows

_("Wesley Mae, will you take Sinsei Iota to be your Wife; love, honor and cherish him now and forevermore?")_

Turning over, Wes opened their eyes to find the source of the not so well hidden sniffles and tears. Sensei was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, face buried in her arms. Glancing over at the clock the time 1:36 was displayed brightly. Sitting up, they rubbed their hands over their eyes, trying to wake up. Looking back over, they made sure to keep their voice low as they reached over to steady themself as they sat up.

"Sin?" They whispered, trying not to scare the crying girl. "Wha-what's wrong?"

“Huh, Wes? What are you doing up?” Wiping her eyes, Sin moved her arms, trying to look relaxed. 

“What’s wr-wrong?”

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep, Love” 

“Wh-why’re you crying, hu-hun?”

“...Just...Worried, I guess?”

“Ah-about what?”

“Remember how we wanted to grow a garden? You said we would grow strawberries and be buried there… What if we don’t get to do that? What if something happens to you? Or what if you realize that you can do better?” A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face. Covering her mouth she tried to stifle the sounds. 

“That a l-lot of wh-what if’s, Th-that probably wo-won’t ha-happen.”

“Probably still leaves a lot of room.” Moving her legs, she leaned back against the headboard. Letting her head fall back, she turned away from Wes.

Moving closer Wes pulled her into a hug. “I’m not g-going to leave. I love you, Sin”

 _“I cherish you, I won’t leave, I love you”_  
  


_("Sinsei Iota, will you take Wesley Mae as your partner, will you pledge to share your life openly with them, to speak the truth to them, in love? Will you promise to honor and tenderly care for them, to encourage their fulfillment as an individual through all the changes in your lives?")_

“I-I didn’t think i-it would be th-this bad!”

Shaking her head Sinsei, laughed quietly to herself. “Going out in the snow without a coat wasn’t a good idea, Love” Leaning down, she kissed Wes’s forehead softly.

“You d-d-do it all th-th time!”

“Yeah, but I run warm~” 

“Oh sh-shut up!”

Laughing, Sinsei went back into the kitchen. She hummed quietly. When she walked back into the living room to where her lovely partner sat, wrapped in blankets, on the couch. She was pouting but Sinsei walked over to her with a laugh and just sat next to her, handing her some tea and leaning against her.

_“I will care for you, I will share my life with you, I love you”_

_("Wesley Mae, will you have this Woman, Sinsei Iota, to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to live together in marriage, will you love her, comfort her, honor herand keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?)"_

The two had decided to go on a walk that day. It was warm, bright, and sunny outside. The flowers around were in full bloom. They laughed and talked, Sinsei teasing Wes as they strolled around the park. When they reached the part of the trail that had roses on either side Sinsei stopped. She reached out, tapping Wes’s shoulder to get her attention. Looking over Sinsei was kneeling with a small blood red box open. Inside a silver band that had a rose flower on top, with a ruby nestled on top.([ this ](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F46%2F40%2F97%2F464097db991eb23c9c3c9e60d2e4768b.jpg&f=1&nofb=1))

Smirking slightly, Sinsei looked up at her. “Well babe? Are you gonna keep me waiting?”

_("Wesly Mae, do you take this woman, Sinsei Iota, to be your wife? Do you pledge to share your life openly with her and to speak the truth to her in love?”)_

They finished the trail hand in hand, Wesley smiled openly while Sinsei had a smaller smile but brought Wes’s hand to her lips, kissing her hand right underneath the ring. They shared soft sweet kisses.It was new and it was exciting It was everything they had strived to prove to one another, and now it would be final. Proved in an unbreakable vow. Shown through two bands and years and years of actions.

_(“I do.”)_

_(“Will you comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?")_

It wasn’t sudden, hardy even surprising, when Wes got that call. It was something expected. Something quiet. A simple “Yes, I understand, thank you.” that sounded far too quiet in the dark apartment. It wasn’t a big ordeal. Sinsei’s friends came over and talked to Wes, offering them comfort and flowers. They didn’t compare to the ones in the garden, but they took them anyway. Everyday, they looked over at the garden, it didn’t hurt but it made it feel like something was missing. It wasn’t a fancy or flashy death but the unflinching cruelty of cancer spared no one and it was starting to wear down on Wes.

_(“I will”.)_

When they saw each other again it wasn’t euphoria, it was a quiet smile and a familiar feeling of wholeness. It was the simple feeling of SInsei’s ring pressed against Wes’s hand. It was a shared smile as they walked in the roses.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/upqiE7jy1W4  
> it fits but so does  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H7BaXWeCg0


End file.
